The Basement Crew
by Delta-Codes
Summary: It's been 50 years since the fire at Fazbear's Fright, and once again the Franchise has risen. In spite of the past, all the animatronics have returned. Brand New and Clean. But this time, they have a completely new group of friends taking up residence in the lower levels! As always Fazbear Entertainment reminds you that we are not responsible for and Death or injury to your person


**Quick Disclaimer.** _ **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. EXCEPT MY OCS AND THIS AU. ALL OTHER STUFF BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL CREATORS.**_

* * *

 _If you don't mind We would like to take a moment_

 _To invite you to an ongoing_ _performance_

 _In a hall of tragedies_

 _To watch the Circus of The Dead_

* * *

Nervous.

That was how Jack could describe himself as he watched everyone get set up.

It was simple.

Two months ago, Jack had woken up in a mechanical body. It had been strange to say the least, he had diffently scared his "Creator" when he woke up. The man had been sputtering as Jack looked at himself not sure what to say. He was an android, dressed in red. A red silk scarf adorned both of his arms, and that's when he realized. He was staring through the eye holes of a very _**very**_ familiar mask. The same mask that he had scared his little brother nearly to death with, His Foxy mask.

He scrambled off the worktable at a surprising speed, startling the man who had been muttering up until then. He bolted over to the full body mirror that was hanging on the wall, and froze at his reflection. The masked stranger in the mirror, though it was the exsagt same height and body build as he had been the moment he tossed his little brother into what was basically a walking meat grinder. The image in the mirror _horrified_ Jack. Causing him to stumble back with a screech. "Woah there" He heard behind him, causing him to whip around to stare at the man who had done this to him. "Why don't you calm down...' The man said doing a peace keeping gesture, " **W-Wh-y..** " Jack managed to get out. The Man blinked in surprise."Why What my creation?" " **I-I w-an-te-d to D-Di-e.** " Jack muttered. The man proceeded to look horrified, "Wha-a..." " **B-Bu-t O-of c-or-se, t-th-at wou-l-dn'-t ha-p-p-en.** " The man gave Jack a quizzeled look, and walked over to a wall full of blueprints, muttering about possible defects.

About a week later, the one wearing a Freddy mask woke up. It didn't go too well. The first thing "Freddy" did (They had both decided to call it that, Once Jack was working Properly) after they turned him on, was judo flip Sammy. Then Freddy started absolutely TRASHING the place.

Now, Jack had only ever known two people who could properly judo flip someone. Those two people had been Fred, And Brandon. Fred had actually taken Judo classes, while Brandon had some how figured it out by watching Fred flip a bully. No one was quite sure how, but considering that it was Brandon, no one questioned it.

Jack's mind raced with the classes in self defense that Fred had taught him, "OI!" He yelled his voice reminding him of the time a bully had been picking on his little brother. "Freddy"whipped around,his brown silk scarf whipping through the air. "I'd be apreattion if ye' didn't absolutely lay ruin ta the workshop mate." Jack's well practiced pirate accent echoed the silent room, his voice seemed to freeze "Freddy" as the two had a stare down. "Ye' alright Sammy?" Jack questioned the lump on the floor, still keeping part of his attention on the other android. A groan was all he received back. He turned his full attention back to the other android, the blue eyes bore into his luminescent yellow ones. And something clicked in Jack. That android no, that person standing two meters away from him. Was a childhood friend he had not seen in quite a long time. " **W-h-y a-am I n_t D-de-a_** " "Freddy" demanded. Jack quickly closed the distance between them, as he stared Freddy in the eye. "Because sometimes, we don't get what we desire Fred." The newly renamed Fred froze, and began to shake. " **H-H_w** " he shuddered out. Jack didn't answer and just hugged his old friend.

About a week past and Fred was properly interdused to Sammy, they found Brandon sitting at the dining room table eating cereal.

That had Been awkward.

Jack remembered the day crystal clear, as Sammy had ran into the living room. Screaming that one of the Bots were missing.

It had taken Jack an entire minute to process what Sammy had said before he was up on his feet, grabbing his combat claws from the wall, and strapping them on. Because last time one of the bots went missing they had ended up with Jack missing his bottom jaw and an arm, and Fred without sight. Oh yeah, and Sammy in the hospital. All because the Fu- **ERROR** had taken them by surprise. Still haven't gotten used to the fact that They all had a langue filter. They had searched the house, everywhere, except the kitchen.

They approached the door with apprehension. And poked their heads in, ready for a fight. They were greeted with the sight of an incomplete android. The android wore a bonnie mask, but the actual face was not present. The bottom jaw was visible from where they were stationed, as well as the back of the head. But the actual facial features were not installed. It reminded Jack of the dismantled bonnie he had gotten a peek at when the Toys were still up 'n' running. " **W-Wh_ d_ y_u onLy hA_e Sh-rEd-diEs?** " The question echoed the room as everyone was surprised by the question. " **I-I me-an I-I H_aVe No-t_inG AgiSnt t-theM, bU-t CoUldn't Ya h-hAv_ mOr_ k_nds?** " Silence filled the room like a flash flood "Brandon?" Fred called out, he couldn't see like the others. The damage from the previous raging android had not been repaired. " **W-Wassup.** " Silence had clearly won the battle against noise in the room, Sam clapped his hands together "Well Then."

A Couple days past, and soon there were many working but unfinished androids wandering the house.

The news that was rather surprising, when it came. They were moving into the facility in which that they were to perform.

"But we aren't ready!" Protested Liu, the youngest of the "PartBit Crew." The PartBit Crew was a mass of wires and left over unusable android parts, that one day had come together by accident. There was a hundred and sixteen of the PartBit crew, each of them wore a grey jumpsuit with the words "PartBit Crew" written on the back. They all had human forms, which was simply their robot form split into hundred sixteen human shaped androids. Which was then covered by a "Holo-Skin" to cover their skeleton. They each were gifted with a mask that covered and hid their faces, because just like all the androids created in Sammy's workshop, they were souls. The masks were worn to make sure, that if anyone from their past came to the resront, they would not be recognized. Along with that fact, they were also former Night Guards. So that complicated things.

"I know." Sammy said sounded disgruntled. "But we can't do anything about it." He finished, his eyes tracing the various androids that relaxed around room, noting how tense they were. "You better be packed and ready to move tomorrow," he paused taking in their reactions "Got it?" Everyone nodding clearly not happy with the fact. With that the meeting was adjourned, everyone going off to grab their stuff, and to prepare for tomorrow. Among the few to remain was Fred and Jack, staying behind to chat with Sammy.

"Ye' alright Sammy?" Jack questioned the tired technician. "Yeah Jack, just tired." Jack waved them off slightly, somewhat lazily. "Something is bothering you." Fred said in his famous "No Nonsense" voice. Sammy sighed flopping on the table, "You got me there..." Both Jack and Fred arched a eyebrow, sharing as much of a look as a blind android and a jaw-less android could. "We're running low on parts, and the deadline is in two weeks. And nearly NONE of you guys are finished!" The technician pounded the table in frustration. Jack sighed and patted Sammy on the back, "Ye' will have a solution, I know it." Sammy wryly grinned, "Nice to hear you have a lot of confidence in me, Captain."

* * *

The next day came quickly, almost too quickly in Chico's opinion. He had only been awake for a week and already they were moving to the location in which they would perform at.

The truck came and Sammy as the young technician had been interdoesd to everyone, went out to quickly chat with the truck driver that had been provided by _**Them**_.

Chico still hated Fazbear Entertainment, he still held the past pain they had caused him and his relatively new family aginnest them. It was a bad thing to do, as they may have finally washed their hands clean. Clean of events of the past. They may have, but he wasn't sure yet. And until then, he would still hate them.

The truck driver opened the back then went back to the driver's seat, Sammy had probably asked him to. Sammy waved them out as he went to check the back. Coming outside after what had felt like a thousand years, felt like a blessing.

The sun shone down on them as they walked outside examining their surroundings, "Come on you guys!" Little Liu cried as he ran towards the truck with his small backpack he had found in Sammy's closet, bouncing against his back. Well, running may have been a strong word as he was more limp-walking fast towards the truck.

Ben, the head of the PartBit crew laughed as he quickly met pace with Liu at the back of the truck. "Now, Now, Liu calm down we're all coming." He said reassuringly as the small humanoid hopped up and down with a smile. The small humanoid reached the back of the truck and got in with help from Ben, his giddy expression almost erased everyone's worries about the place they were heading to. The key word being almost.

"He's so young." The words made Jack stiffen as he watched everyone slowly but surely got into the back of the truck. He turned to see Brandon standing beside him, "I mean, he's only Fourteen," Brandon paused seeming to be at conflict with himself "only the legal age to start working, he got stuck at Freddy's and lost his life there." Jack stared at his friend, this probably had been gnawing at him for awhile.

"He has so much life, but this is in death. Who knew how he was in life." Brandon's brow furrowed, "It honestly scares me that someone so young got stuck at Freddy's, at a job where he was fighting for his life every night." Jack sighed softly, Brandon had very much right to be worried, but it wasn't the time for it. If they wanted to survive at Freddy's, they would have to keep their doubt hidden and inside. "Come on Brandon, let's go." He gently grabbed the other androids arm and led him to the back of the truck, where everyone was inside the truck and waiting. Helping Brandon into the truck, he hopped in as well. Turning to give Sammy a thumbs up, he jumped up and grabbed the small piece of rope attached to the truck door and pulled down, closing the door with a thunk.

Sammy sighed as he watched the door closed, he loved his new family. But he was still worried for the future, it scared him. The possibility that he might lose them all. He brushed off imaginary dust, and briskly walked to the front of the moving truck. He greeted the driver with a quick smile, before he quickly buckled up.

And off they went.


End file.
